I'm With You
by H2-M2
Summary: Just a short, cute fluffy songfic featuring I'm With You by Avril Lavigne! BB!


_**The song is " I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne, and this is just a short, fluffy, songfic about the show Bones. B/B. Enjoy!**_

**I'm With You**

_**I'm standing on a bridge,**_

_**I'm waiting in the dark,**_

_**I thought that you would be here, **_

_**By now;**_

2 hours had passed by for Dr. Temperance Brennan as she waited for her date's arrival in the park; there she was wasting away, awaiting him on a park bench on a cold winter's night. Earlier that day, her long time lover and associate Sully had promised her to a stroll around the park and a dinner for the several dates he had ditched her on, at first she was hesitant to accept, when she finally gave in, he promised her that it would be the best night of her life.

_**There's nothing but the rain,**_

_**No Footsteps on the ground, **_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound. **_

It had been another hour when she finally broke down into sobs. She was so sure that maybe this time he would come; she was in love with him for pete's sake, and she that he felt exactly the same way, but yet again he broke her heart.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me,**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home.**_

Brennan was devastated and was now determined that she would never love again. When out of the blue, Agent Seely Booth, her partner and best friend, sat next to her and brought her into a hug.

_**It's a damn cold night, **_

_**Tryin' to figure out this life, **_

_**Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new,**_

_**I don't know who you are, but I,**_

_**I'm with you,**_

_**I'm with you, mmmmhmm.**_

Brennan: "Oh Booth! How could he do this to me! I mean I loved him and thought he felt the same way."

Booth (head nestled into her hair): "It's okay Bones, I'm here now."

Brennan: "Booth?"

Booth: "hmm?"

Brennan: "What is it about me that makes everybody I love and care about abandon me?"

_**I'm looking for a place, **_

_**I'm searching face,**_

_**Is anybody here, **_

_**I know,**_

'_**Cause nothing's' going right,**_

_**And everything's a mess,**_

_**And no one likes to be alone.**_

Booth (silent for a moment): "Bones, that's not true."

Brennan (In an angry tone): "Yes it is Booth! Every single person I've ever loved and who at one point loved me has left me! Let's just face it! I wasn't meant to love!"

_**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me,**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night, **_

_**Tryin' to figure out this life,**_

_**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new,**_

_**I don't know who you are, but I,**_

_**I'm with you,**_

_**I'm with you, yeah, yeah.**_

Booth: "Bones! That's not true!"

Brennan: "Oh really Booth! Name one person who would actually love me, in a non-platonic way, one who could truly love a frigid witch like me! Huh!?!"

_**Oh, why is everything so confusing?**_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind,**_

_**Ye, yeah, ye, yeah, ye, yeah, ye yeah,**_

_**You.**_

_**It's a damn cold night, **_

_**Tryin' to figure out this life,**_

_**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new,**_

_**I don't know you are, but I,**_

Booth: "I do."

Brennan stops in her tracks.

Brennan: "What?"

Booth got down on one knee and looked up into her majestic blue eyes.

Booth: "Temperance Joy Brennan, I love you."

_**I'm with you, **_

_**I'm with you,**_

_**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new,**_

_**I don't know who you are but I,**_

_**I'm with you,**_

_**I'm with you,**_

_**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new,**_

At that moment both Booth and Brennan were silent as they both looked into the other's loving eyes.

Moments had passed and Brennan had not said a word, it wasn't till' later when Booth felt an uneasiness and finally got up to leave when a tiny, frail hand shot up onto his arm and brought him into a long passionate embrace.

_**I don't know who you are but I, **_

_**I'm with you,**_

_**I'm with you,**_

_**I'm with you.**_

Not a word was said between the two later on throughout the night, but rather through each other's eyes. They were in love, and were determined that nothing would come between them.

**The End**

**Hey! What's up? Well this is my very first fan fiction story ever! I hope you all enjoyed it. So if you review, please be nice considering I don't know what the hell I'm doing?**

**I don't own Booth, Brennan, or Sully the characters are from the Fox show, Bones. **


End file.
